Fire and Snow
by White as Sin
Summary: The firedevil, the iceprince… Both bloodthirsty and beautiful. And for one night, they forget everything. Slashy lime. PyropeDiamond


...  
  
Yes, yes, I am insane. I am a yaoi/shounen-ai fangirl and obsessed. I admit it. This little piece was inspired after reading Les Bijoux volume 3 and seeing the very magnificent Pyrope. Of course, he's pretty, almost as pretty as Diamond. And then I thought, hmm, hmm, how would it be like if the two officially met?  
  
And boom, you get this, gratuitous shounen-ai lime.  
  
I know that this series is very obscure and with a small fanbase, but I couldn't help it. The artwork is beautiful and the storyline is awesome. I really recommend it. Especially for those of you who love Clamp and Demon Diary.  
  
...  
  
Title: Fire and Snow  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Warnings: Lime slash, some cursing, a little violence  
  
Spoilers: A little of volume three, because you have to have read it for this to make any sense at all.  
  
Summary: The fire-devil, the ice-prince... Both bloodthirsty and beautiful. And for one night, they forget everything. Slashy lime. From Les Bijoux  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Les Bijoux! Happy?  
  
...  
  
The siege was far from over. Pyrope gazed out into the blackness of Sable night, brooding. His full lips pursed in a twist that would have been called petulant in a lesser man. That juju of his, that Silica, was inside, asleep if his servants did not lie.  
  
And they would dare not, for their heads would be dangling from his hand from their hair if they did.  
  
A twisted smile crossed the Habit's lovely face. A rare night breeze stirred, brushing his scarlet hair into his eyes. Scarlet as blood, scarlet as fire, scarlet as the blazing sunset...  
  
His people said that he had been touched by a fire demon, in a contract that Pyrope had made, for power and keen senses. He laughed at such things but did nothing to dispel such rumors. All the better if they feared him. Fewer heads would roll.  
  
And yet... that blind girl looked upon him with no fear. No fear for her life. He could only see quiet strength, strength that unsettled him.  
  
But it made his chase for her affection all the more interesting, stirring up his blood for the hunt.  
  
Another presence stirred up his blood however, made it boil with bloodlust.  
  
Diamond.  
  
That power hungry upstart who had risen just a few years before... bastard child of the lecherous king.  
  
Pyrope let a smirk crease his soft lips. He could almost respect him, that so very ambitious and cunning creature.  
  
Before the siege, the Habit had only seen the pale haired man once, and it seemed that the other had changed little. Except for a most curious half mask that other had taken to wearing... a veil to hide a disfiguring mark?  
  
Diamond...  
  
A beautiful man, hard and unyielding as the ice of his country. While Pyrope's kingdom was hot, a merciless sun burning upon sands, Diamond's was ice, a sun that was cold and white freezing snow. Both were barren, from lack of sweet water that flowed freely under a kind, warm sol star.  
  
Diamond was surely as lovely as his namesake, with long tresses of white, finer than ivory, shining like silver, that face that was as lovely as any woman's, able to break any heart, those intense, smoldering eyes of silver. Soft, generous lips, skin pale and creamy...  
  
Diamond...  
  
Pyrope stifled a moan, feeling lust run through his body in his musings. How much different it was than battle fever. The fervor of blood and battle was so much different, too fast to be truly savored. Lust was far more insidious; slowly creeping into the brain and never relenting, not until it was sated past its wildest dreams and was a beast that drowsed, only attack again at the slightest notice.  
  
Whirling, Pyrope stalked off to his wardrobe. He had business to take care of, and his blood was running as hot as the desert sun.  
  
...  
  
Diamond let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his chair. His generals were off in their own tents, probably indulging in whatever pleasures they could afford in this land.  
  
He had finally dismissed his three servants and had a moment's peace to pull his thoughts together before sleeping. Already he had stripped his armor and robes, only wearing a light robe of blue silk and his mask.  
  
He felt his lip lift in a snarl as he touched the half-mask guarding his face. The filthy Spar child who had dared ruin his face would pay. Death would be a blessing when he was through with him. But his mind soon turned to conquest, as the desire for revenge cooled to icy vengeance.  
  
Sable was inhospitable. The only treasure was the gold dust able to be sifted from the sands, yet water was far more important than gold. But in that harshness, there was protection, for many an invader had been turned away after troops died from heat exhaustion or thirst.  
  
But Diamond would not be in their number.  
  
Their leader, Pyrope, was to be a most formidable opponent however. Touched by a demon supposedly, the man thirsted for blood, of his own subjects and enemies alike.  
  
Hair red as the crimson dawn, redder than blood... and nature warlike as any predator.  
  
Diamond then started, hearing movement. His hand instinctively went to his sword-staff.  
  
"Your guards are slovenly, Diamond. I would have expected better." A man shrouded in white appeared in the tent. A scimitar gleamed wet with blood. It rose slowly and left droplets of scarlet upon the snowy expanse of the cloak, like blossoms of red against snow.  
  
"Who are you?" Diamond demanded. His hand was firmly wrapped about his weapon.  
  
A hand slowly rose from the white wrappings and undid the cloth about the head. The hood fell to reveal a red haired young man, diadem of gold and red jewels crowning his brow.  
  
"Pyrope," said Diamond.  
  
...  
  
Pyrope hardly felt a thrill at killing the guards in front of Diamond's tent. It was too simple, disgustingly so. The idiots were unable to see, much less defend against, a white shadow that slipped from the night to slay them.  
  
As king, he knew the many passages and catacombs that wove through his city, including those that could take him close to an enemy camp. It was little work to shroud himself in white and slip away from his palace.  
  
And now he was before Diamond.  
  
He could feel another thrill at seeing the beautiful man. Words could not truly describe the beauty of the other, could never. Golden candlelight washed over the silver and ivory jewel that was Diamond.  
  
"Pyrope," the man said, in the way of greeting. His voice was lovely as well, rich as velvet, sensual as silken hands caressing the soul.  
  
"Diamond," Pyrope returned. A smirk slowly crossed his face.  
  
"What brings you to my camp, in the dead hours of the night?" Diamond asked. "And alone?"  
  
"I wish to speak to you," answered Pyrope, carelessly.  
  
"And not send a messenger?" Diamond elegantly arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Ha! I know what you do to servants of enemy kings."  
  
"I could kill you, you realize," Diamond said, slowly rising. "I have but to call and the entire camp will come."  
  
"But not before I kill you," Pyrope said, and he felt the bloodlust rise in him. A feral grin crossed his face.  
  
Diamond contemplated that for a moment. "Very well." He slowly sank back into his chair. His hand carelessly gestured to other seats. "Sit and tell me what you have to say."  
  
"You will recall, Diamond, that I am your equal," Pyrope said, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
The pale-haired man gazed at him. "So I am told," he said levelly. Then, mockingly, he said, "I offer you a seat, Pyrope, so that you may tell me what you desire of me."  
  
Pyrope slowly moved forward. His feet were shod in jeweled slippers, gold and jewels glinting upon elegantly tooled red leather, the toes curled delicately upward. He slowly slid his scimitar back into its scabbard and let himself take a seat near Diamond.  
  
The red-haired man realized Diamond was quite tall. Though he was not comically smaller than the pale-haired ruler, he did have to look upwards slightly to meet his eyes. That irked the arrogant man greatly.  
  
Yet, he remembered that Diamond was very close in age to him.  
  
"I would ask for you to leave, but would that not be a futile gesture?" Pyrope started, his voice as mocking as Diamond's.  
  
He almost laughed to see the faintest glint of amusement in Diamond's cool silvery eyes. "You are correct, Pyrope."  
  
"May I ask why you insist on this? You already have Soleil under your banner and Glace as your ally. You are the most powerful man in all of Les Bijoux."  
  
"Not yet." Pyrope was almost disturbed to see the fire in Diamond's eyes now, determination that was harder than steel. "I will not rest until I have all of Les Bijoux."  
  
"Then try to win Sable from me," Pyrope said, voice husky.  
  
Diamond smirked dryly. "If I did not know any better, I would have thought you were to seduce me."  
  
"Shall I attempt to melt your ice, Diamond?" Pyrope purred. He rose to lean over the other Habit. His red hair fell in front of his fiery eyes. "Or will I be frozen instead?"  
  
Before Diamond could answer, Pyrope kissed him.  
  
The other man's lips did not move, but Pyrope coaxed him gently, a gentleness no one thought was possible to come from such a bloodthirsty man. And slowly, Diamond's lips parted and responded.  
  
When they drew away, breathing hard, Diamond gazed at Pyrope.  
  
"Or will I burn you?" Diamond hissed. He seized a handful of Pyrope's red hair and pulled him close again for another kiss.  
  
This kiss was fiercer, of animal dominance as the two arrogant men fought for control. Pyrope snarled, as the hand tangled in his hair pulled cruelly. Tongues dueled as lips collided and snarled at each other.  
  
But Pyrope won this battle.  
  
He pulled away in triumph, watching Diamond catch his breath.  
  
"You would try to burn one touched by a fire devil?" he taunted.  
  
The pale haired Habit watched through hooded eyes. "You won't melt me, Pyrope, you lecherous bastard." But the words held little venom.  
  
Pyrope only laughed and straightened. He undid his white cloak and let it fall to the ground.  
  
Diamond's eyes watched in appreciation, at the smooth planes of Pyrope's muscular chest and stomach barely covered by the elegantly tooled vest upon his form, the hint of leg that showed through the slit of the silken scarf the other man wore, the long throat accentuated by heavy gold.  
  
Truly he was like a spirit from a tale, draped in silks and gold, darkly sensual and burning like fire.  
  
He came to him, eyes hooded. His hand went to cup Diamond's chin.  
  
"We will see then, my lovely, pure Diamond," he breathed and kissed him softly.  
  
But any idiot would see that Diamond tensed upon hearing those words. There was a flicker of anger and fear in his silvery eyes, fear that Pyrope did not miss.  
  
"Does that bother you, snowflake?" Pyrope murmured.  
  
This time, Diamond was angry, though he did not protest. Instead, he reached with his long arm and pulled Pyrope into his chair. His pale fingers squeezed at Pyrope's muscled buttocks.  
  
"Oh, the Habit doth protest," Pyrope laughed. He tenderly pushed Diamond's hair away from his eyes. The red-haired man kissed at Diamond's soft lips once more and murmured, "Tonight, I will give you Paradise."  
  
Diamond only half-smiled.  
  
Pyrope kissed his way down the smooth column of Diamond's neck, lapping at the pale, exposed throat. It seemed Diamond was waiting, to take Pyrope at his word. Yet, the red-haired Habit was soon proved wrong.  
  
Diamond's hands slithered up Pyrope's back, moving under his elegantly tooled vest. They slid to his front, exploring the smooth pectorals brazenly exposed.  
  
"So, Diamond," Pyrope murmured, lips against the other's collarbone. "You melt yourself enough to respond. And it appears... ice can have heat as well." His hand went to the pale-haired man's abdomen.  
  
Diamond smirked at him before one hand seized at Pyrope's chin to pull him up for a melting kiss.  
  
...  
  
As the candles slowly burned out, one by one, Pyrope stroked at Diamond's hair. Both men were spent, though not so comfortable with each other to dare even drowse.  
  
"Sunrise approaches soon," Diamond said quietly.  
  
"Indeed," Pyrope answered, almost absently.  
  
"And the camp will awaken."  
  
"Indeed. And I will be gone before then." Pyrope pressed a soft kiss upon Diamond's forehead before disentangling himself from the other man and sliding from the bed. He padded to where his garments and scimitar had been left, thrown off in a frenzy of lovemaking.  
  
Diamond propped himself up upon one elbow, watching the other dress himself. Pyrope started to tie his scarf.  
  
"You never let me take off that damn mask the entire night," he said to Diamond, looking up after tying the last knot.  
  
Diamond fingered the mask and its gilded ornamentation. "No one will see my face."  
  
"It surely cannot be that bad," Pyrope said, slipping upon the belt that held the scabbard of his scimitar. "Your face is still beautiful."  
  
Diamond's face darkened and Pyrope then knew that it was wise to desist. "Fine, fine, if you wish to seem so frightening."  
  
Diamond continued to watch him as Pyrope put on his white wrappings and hood. "You know that this changes nothing," the lord of Neige said.  
  
"I know." Pyrope looked at him. He came to the bedside and the two Habits shared one last, bittersweet kiss.  
  
Pyrope looked at Diamond one last time before vanishing and leaving Diamond alone in his tent. A fresh breeze slipped in and blew away all the scent of their lovemaking, the last reminder for Diamond.  
  
...  
  
/fans face/ Wow, that was... an experience. Considering I haven't written this type of stuff at all. By the way, I do have a heavier version of this, including what Diamond and Pyrope actually did. But it's not coming up on here. Sorry.  
  
Here's a glossary for you. I took the liberty of looking up the terms in this story and summarizing some of Les Bijoux.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Note, all of the terms, except for Diamond and Pyrope, are French.  
  
Soleil: Sun  
  
Glace: Ice  
  
Neige: Snow  
  
Sable: Sand  
  
Les Bijoux: the jewels  
  
Pyrope: A variety of garnet, birthstone of January, a red gemstone  
  
Les Bijoux is a manwha that takes place in a fantasy type setting. There are twelve mines in the land of Les Bijoux and each of those mines are ruled by Habits, the upper class. The Habits are characterized by having pale skin and colored hair and eyes. They rule over the Spars, the commoners, ruthlessly.  
  
Lapis Lazuli is a cursed child of two Spars, a dwarf and a hunchback, who live in the mine of Neige, a place of snow and mountains. He turns female at the most random times and is also born with curiously dark skin and black hair. As a result, he is ostracized for the way he looks. But he always has hope that with the twelve colored stones that his father searches for, he and his family will find Paradise.  
  
Enter Diamond. Diamond is the ruthless Habit that rules the mine of Neige, a beautiful and cruel man. Lapis kills one of his dogs to save a child and as a result, is captured by the Habit. While in the dungeons, Lapis turns into a woman and thus surprises Diamond when he comes to check upon his prisoner.  
  
It turns out that Lapis and Diamond had once met many years ago! Diamond had been a fugitive and was fleeing for his life through the snowfields when he met a curious little girl playing with fairies. He collapsed from exhaustion and when he came through, the little girl was there, having dragged him into a cave to protect him from the men after him.  
  
Of course, Diamond has no idea that this girl, who calls herself Lazuli, is actually Lapis! But he knows that he has always loved her because of her kindness to him. And to see her as a beautiful young woman is an absolute bonus!  
  
Eventually, however, Lapis escapes Diamond, leaving the Habit distraught as his obsession vanishes. But he then starts to hunt her down, not resting until he has his beautiful Lazuli again.  
  
Back at Lapis's home, a hut deep in the mountains, things seemed to have returned to normal. Except that the day has come when Lapis's father will bring back the last of the twelve stones, which would take them to Paradise!  
  
Lapis goes out to hunt and comes back home, happy at making a good kill. But carnage awaits him. His mother and father were slaughtered by Diamond, butchered without any remorse or respect. Stunned, Lapis only can stare.  
  
But a stranger comes, a curious, smiling man who offers him a gem to swallow. Numbly, Lapis takes it, only to be taken into a mysterious place where a beautiful statue of a woman made of green stone is before him. She was Peridot, the first of his guardians.  
  
Filled with new strength, Lapis leaps up and runs from the hut, nothing but vengeance in mind. The mysterious man laughs, murmuring that he was not too bright, if he took a gem from a stranger. Yet, his attention was diverted as he realized there was fresh carrion in the hut.  
  
Lapis finally catches up to Diamond and shouts that he has something for him. Alone and in the mountains upon a sledge drawn by dogs, Diamond is caught off guard when one of Lapis's blow darts meets its target in his eye. Lapis tackles the Habit, knife raised to kill him.  
  
Yet... he remembers how tender Diamond had been when he was Lazuli and he falters, knife stopping bare inches from Diamond's throat. He then pins Diamond to the ground as he then tells Diamond that now, the Habit can see, see the suffering of his people and open his eyes to the cruelty of the Habits.  
  
But soon, Diamond's soldiers catch up and come after Lapis. But in the commotion, an avalanche starts and Lapis flees in the chaos. Diamond screams that he would hunt Lapis down, if he had to go through all twelve mines. He would not rest until Lapis was dead.  
  
And thus begins Lapis's journey through the Twelve Mines of Les Bijoux and he realizes his destiny... 


End file.
